


Spider-Man

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [28]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Sass, Spoilers for Captain America Civil War, Spoilers for Season 6 of Glee, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine meets the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider Man for the first time. He honestly doesn’t know what to think of him.





	Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Surprise! I hadn’t thought I would be able to get this out before the weekend but I managed to find some time tonight to come back to it for another edit and it seemed like it was good to go so here it is! Of course, it has been a very long week and I am very tired so my judgement might be compromised and it might suck… I hope not though.
> 
> Ok so this is a post Captain America Civil War story. I don’t really think it is heavy on the spoilers… at least not in details and for anything that I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have inferred from or seen in the trailer but I’m warning you just in case. Its up to you if it will make a difference should there be a spoiler in here and you read it but honestly, I think you should be fine if you haven’t seen the movie. This is probably the extent of how Civil War will play into my Blaine Anderson Stark series. At least until I can see how the next two Avengers movies play out. I started this story with in my mind a very amusing image of a very confused and bewildered Blaine meeting an eager and slightly clueless Spider Man. Like many of my stories I wrote the ending portion before I filled in the rest. I hadn’t expected it to get as long as it did and have so much plot but oh well. :) Timeline wise this is going to fall into place right before the last story in the series Blaine Anderson Stark. 
> 
> Warnings: Potential Spoilers for Captain American Civil War, Spoilers for Season 6 of Glee, Kidnapping.

 

***

 

Winding through the busy streets of New York Blaine pushed his way past all the foot traffic trying to rush back to school to make his next class having just come from seeing his Dad. Today was the day he had a couple hours’ in-between classes and instead of spending it sitting in some stuffy library studying Blaine had decided to take his chances at being able to get to the Tower for a visit and back to class in the short amount of time he had.

Unfortunately, the streets of New York seemed to be particularly busy today and so far, he was running late. 

Since he had returned to New York, followed by his father a few weeks later Blaine had taken every spare chance he had that was not devoted to being back in college or to Kurt, to go check and on his dad to make sure everything was ok.

The last few months had been a whirlwind in both of their lives.

Both men had each had significant changes to their lives and while Blaine had managed to finally settle into a happy place with his new husband – He shook his head a little at that thought, the concept still unbelievable some days. - His Dad was still dealing with the fallout and subsequent aftermath from the Avengers… fiasco a couple months prior.

Despite Blaine’s attempts to understand everything that had happened during what the News outlets were coining as “The Civil War” between the Avengers, Tony himself had been abnormally quiet about what had happened between him and the team.

Of course, Blaine knew as much as everyone else did thanks to the news reports which were everywhere and he had been able to coax a little more information out of his Dad before the man had clammed up and refused to tell his son anymore. That in itself was a mark of how much the whole ordeal was affecting the genius since his Dad had a self-proclaimed policy to never lie to Blaine and basically always told him everything, even things he probably shouldn’t know like deep government secrets.

It of course hadn’t stopped Blaine from snooping more in his quest to understand why he could no longer contact any of the other Avengers and what, if anything, he could do to help his Dad.

Naturally he went to the most well informed source he could think of to help fill in some of the blanks…

Friday.

She had a soft spot for Blaine and it was easy enough to get the A.I. to fill in a lot of what his Dad wasn’t saying.

He just hoped that his Dad and the team would eventually be able to sort everything out despite all the… complications standing in the way.

Blaine bit his lip thinking about all those complications and what they meant as he continued to hurry through the busy streets.It certainly seemed like a betrayal in many ways but Blaine could see the argument from both sides and understood that they were all doing what they thought was right.

Unfortunately, Tony Stark was nothing but stubborn when he felt like he was doing the right thing… and frankly so were the rest of the Avengers too.A trait that regrettably didn’t lend well to shaking hands and making amends very easily.

Although his dad wasn’t saying much about the whole fight and subsequent break up in the once strong bond of the team of Superheroes Blaine knew that the discord between the people Tony had grown to consider his friends had to have been taking its toll on his dad.

It was hurting him too.

Over the past few years Blaine had come to think of the other Avengers as family and he knew deep down so had his Dad. It felt extremely weird and sad to arrive at the Tower and not find at least one of the Avengers lounging around the common room watching TV or passing the time with one of their various and sometimes strange hobbies.

He was so distracted by his melancholy thoughts as he hurried down the street Blaine didn’t notice the shadowy figures lurking at the end of the next alleyway before it was too late.

Hands shot out from the darkness grabbing at his clothes and forcing him back against a strong body where he was held with a tight arm locked around his arms pinning them to his side. A hand immediately slapped over his mouth to muffle his screams of fright and protest as he was dragged further into the alley away from the hustle and bustle of the street.

Blaine fought wildly trying to shake off the hands holding him earning a grunt from the man behind him as his foot connected with a shin.Seconds later another set of hands joined in the first attempting to haul the singer back. A third set of hands grabbed at this kicking ankles pinning them together and he was bodily lifted off the ground before being carried into a dark part of the alley behind a dumpster.

The hands dropped him momentarily and he fell unceremoniously to the ground with a painful thud, the wind getting knocked violently out of his lungs at the sudden impact.However, before Blaine could regain his breath and get his feet under him to attempt to run away the hands were on him again pulling him up and slamming his back harshly against the brick wall of the building behind him.

A body was pressed firmly against his front holding him tightly in place against the wall. Just as the dazed feeling passed and he got the air back in his lungs to open his mouth to scream for help he felt the cool sharp press of a metal knife against his throat and Blaine immediately froze on the spot.

“Easy kid.We just want whatever money and valuables you have and then we will be on our way.” A detached voice whispered in his ear and Blaine shuttered at the feeling of the man’s breath against his skin. “Nobody has to get hurt here today.”

Forcing himself to focus Blaine took in his surroundings.Three men in black ski masks stood before him including the one pressing him forcibly into the wall holding the knife against his throat. The other two stood slightly back watching what was happening with interest.

“Sure.” Blaine said in a thin scared voice recovering enough to speak.These men clearly didn’t know who he was and as long as it stayed that way he could get out of this relatively unscathed. “I don’t have much on me but take whatever you want.”

He gulped as the knife at his throat was slowly lowered and the man’s other arm moved up to brace firmly against his neck compensating for the loss of the weapon.He felt the man cut the strap on his satchel catching it before it could hit the ground and then watched as he passed it back behind him so one of his accomplices could look through it.

“Kid’s only got his phone in here as well as some books and papers Boss.” The man said after a few minutes of rifling through his bag.

“Where’s your wallet kid?” The man said pressing his arm a little tighter against the singer’s throat.

“My… My pocket. Left pocket.” Blaine stuttered trying to suck in more air despite the pressure on his wind pipe.

He winced as the other man stepped forward and reached into his pocket drawing out his wallet without hesitation.

Instead of just taking the few bills that were in there though Blaine watched with growing dread as the guy checked out his cards and then pulled out his driver’s license. It had been many years now since he had been ‘outed’ as Tony Stark’s son and his name had become almost as well known as his Dad’s because of it. Specially after he had moved to New York and had started being seen more in public with his Dad and the other members of the Avengers.

Blaine just hoped that these three men weren’t up to date on any kind of pop culture references.

“Blaine Anderson… Why does that name sound familiar?” The guy questioned and silently Blaine cursed his luck.

“Did you just say Blaine Anderson?” The guy holding him asked turning his head around to look at his partner.

“Yeah. That’s what this says the kid’s name is.”

“Isn’t that the name of that big whig’s son?Stark?” The other guy asked confused.

Suddenly three sets of eyes were looking at Blaine speculatively as they processed the new information.

“You Stark’s kid?” The guy holding his wallet asked eyebrows raised.

“I… I…” Blaine said not really wanting to answer the question.

“Geez.Of course, his is! The kid even looks like him.” The guy in front of him said saving him from answering, the recognition clear on his face now.

“Stark’s kid! Can you imagine?! What do we do now?” The other guy asked his eyes darting to the end of the alleyway presumably making sure no one had seen them.

“Go get the car and bring it here. Make sure there is something to tie him up with, I bet he is really squirmy being Stark’s kid.” The leader said with hardly suppressed glee in his voice as he pressed harder on the singer so that he had an even firmer grip on him. “You go guard the front of the alleyway, make sure no one comes this way.Looks like this is going to be a bigger pay day than we thought boys.”

Blaine watched in panic unsure of what to do as the other two men scrambled off to do what the leader had ordered before looking back into the face of the man in front of him.Despite the mask in place everything about the man was screaming smug.

“You are going to make us a lot of money today kid.” The leader taunted cocking his head to the side as he observed the singer and Blaine had to bite back the crazy urge to tell the guy that he was hardly a kid anymore. “Imagine the odds of us grabbing a random kid off the street only to find out that he is the son of one of the richest men in the world?Must be our lucky day.”

“I can tell you now I’ve been here many times before… you aren’t going to get anything but a one-way ticket to jail.” Blaine gasped out using the little air he had to talk. The pressure on his throat was starting to make his vision dim at the edges.

“We will see about that.” The leader said with a cruel smile clearly amused by Blaine’s attempt to sway him.

All the sudden Blaine felt the arm that was pressed tightly against his neck fall away and he stumbled slightly at the unexpected loss of it, coughing as he rapidly sucked in more air.

Blinking slowly in surprise at the changed scene in front of him Blaine could see the man laying on the ground a short distance away from him seemingly unconscious.

Even more puzzling was the fact that the man seamed to be restrained by some sort of strange flimsy white almost translucent looking substance that was surrounding his wrists and ankles.

He only had a second to process what that meant before the same white-ish substance was surrounding him pinning his arms to the side of his body once again. He started to struggle immediately and Blaine quickly realized that he had misjudged the strength of the string like stuff and he let out a huff of air in frustration.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Blaine shouted out loud to himself groaning.“Saved from one potential kidnapper by another kidnapper.That would be my luck.”

“Hey!” A voice shouted and Blaine turned to look towards the mouth of the alley realizing that his loud exclamation had caught the attention of Kidnapper #1’s buddy from his job guarding the open end of the alley. “You little…”

Unable to move Blaine closed his eyes and braced himself for pain only to snap them back open again at the tugging sensation on the ropes around his arms and the sudden feeling of weightlessness as he was pulled skyward by some unseen force. Just as abruptly he was flopped roughly on the ground of the rooftop knocking the air out of his lungs once more at the harsh impact.

Blaine had a brief moment to register a flash of a weird mask before he was manhandled up and over somebody’s shoulders so that he was left looking at a whole lot of red and blue as wind whipped around him quickly.

He realized in the next moment that whoever it was kidnapping him now was literally FLYING through the air taking Blaine god knows where.

Blaine closed his eyes again willing himself not to throw up all over the back of this new guy’s costume since he doubted many kidnappers would be very understanding of that motion sickness or not.

It felt like an eternity before Blaine felt the tell-tale bump of a landing similar to the one when an airplane lands on the ground after a flight and he grunted a little as his stomach bounced painfully on the guy’s shoulder.A few seconds later he was dropped onto the ground rather gently which considering how his day was going so far was very confusing.Oddly though Blaine could still feel wind whipping around him albeit not as quickly as before and assumed that wherever this guy had taken him he was likely on top of another building somewhere.

Cracking one eye open tentatively Blaine could see lots of sky confirming his suspicion before quickly shutting his eyes again groaning out loud at the ridiculousness of everything.

Only in his life would he be kidnapped twice in one day and his second kidnapper would decide to keep him up on a roof somewhere in Manhattan.

“Hey buddy… you ok there?” The voice of the new kidnapper asked hesitantly from somewhere in front of him.

Sighing inwardly Blaine realized that he couldn’t just will the situation away and was going to at some point have to a talk to this new threat and see what he wanted.

He was betting more money.

Since the Avengers were not… well… everything was about money in the last few months.

Blaine sighed again and opened his eyes before blinking at the strange sight in front of him.

The guy was crouched oddly in front of him with one leg out to the side, dressed head to toe in some strange Red, Blue and Black costume with a Spider on the front of it and dark eye patches where his eyes should be.

Ok scratch that.

He was starting to second guess the money thing now.

“I would say given the circumstances probably not?” Blaine answered truthfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you threw me over your shoulder and flew me...”

“Technically we swung.” The guy corrected and Blaine blinked at him again.

“Ok… swung me to who knows where.I guess all that is left is for you to tell me what you want?”

“I’m not following?” The guy responded and now Blaine was really confused because the guy himself sounded very confused and wasn’t he the one doing the kidnapping?

“Look.This isn’t my first time at this, not even my tenth, heck it isn’t even my first today because apparently that is my life now. I get how this works.You’re in charge here why don’t you tell me what comes next because I’m supposed to be in class right now and its already been a really long day and I really don’t have the patience for amateurs not knowing what they are doing.”

“Dude.I don’t know what is going on here but I just saved you from those guys! You could at least say thank you or something.” The guy said testily and Blaine surveyed him for several seconds trying to make the puzzle pieces fit.

“So… you aren’t kidnapping me?” Blaine asked slowly just in case he was misunderstanding.

“What? No! Of course, not!” The guy said outraged.

Blaine just blinked at him some more in disbelief then looked down pointedly at the mess of string still holding his arms tightly to his sides.

The strange guy in front of him didn’t seem to take the hint.

“So, what’s your name?” He asked instead.

“Uh… Blaine.”

“Nice to meet you Blaine.” The guy said warmly and Blaine had a feeling if he didn’t have the mask on he would see a big smile on the guy’s face. “So… uh… no offence but why were those guys back there trying to kidnap you?”

Blaine realized instantly that the guy didn’t know who he was and thought his answer over for a moment very carefully unsure if it was safe to admit who his father was. This guy was saying that he wasn’t going to kidnap him yet here he was still tied up sitting on a roof in New York.What was to say the guy wouldn’t change his mind when he found out who he really was?

Looking back at the guy who had simply cocked his head watching him while he waited for an answer Blaine sighed knowing he didn’t really have a choice.Clearly the guy wasn’t going to let him go without an answer.

“Well… My dad is kind of a somebody…” Blaine said hesitantly hoping that would be enough.

“Oh yeah? Who?” The guy asked eagerly.

“Stark. Tony Stark? I mean I go by Anderson, but it is fairly common knowledge now that he is my Dad, hence the kidnapping.” Blaine said looking down at the webbing again.

“Oh, you’re Mr. Stark’s son!? Yeah, he told me you were here in New York somewhere. Funny meeting you like this!”

“You know my Dad?” Blaine asked shocked.

“Sure! Met him a couple months ago. Helped him out with some stuff. I’m Spider Man well Peter. Peter Parker.” The guy said proudly standing up and taking off his mask revealing a much younger person than Blaine had initial thought.

That explained a lot.

“Uh… Hi?” Blaine said utterly confused. “Word of advice? You might not want to announce your name out loud to random strangers.”

“What?I thought you said you are Mr. Stark’s son?” Peter asked in confusion.

“I am…” Blaine said slowly starting to question this kid’s sanity.

“You know several of the worlds most famous super heroes so why wouldn’t I tell you my name?”

“I used to…” Blaine muttered to himself sadly.

“Sorry?”

“I’m just saying you don’t know me… I could have been lying to you.” Blaine said shrugging as best as he could considering that the kid still hadn’t untied him.

“Are you?” Peter asked staring at him.

“Well no…” Blaine answered shifting uncomfortably.

“Then there is no problem is there?” Peter said beaming leaving Blaine just blinking at him wondering where his dad had found this weird kid.

“Ok…” Blaine said shaking his head slowly “Look I’m sorry you said you weren’t kidnapping me, right?”

“I would never do that. I’m one of the good guys.” Peter said smiling widely.

“Right. Another word of advice? Usually the good guys don’t need to announce that they are the good guys.” Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

“Good advice.” Peter said pointing a finger at Blaine and smiling.

“So then…. If you aren’t actually kidnaping me… would you mind untying me? Its not exactly comfortable sitting like this.” Blaine said struggling against the webbing to make his point.

“OH! Sorry!” Peter said jumping forward at once to rip the webbing off Blaine’s body. “Now I understand why Mr. Stark said if I ever came across ‘a dark-haired boy with way too much gel in his hair that it looked like he was a helmet and probably wearing a bowtie that matched his socks’ to bring him to the Tower.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine said standing up and shaking out his arms which had gone a little numb unsure if he should be offended.

“The Tower?Your dad lives here right? He told me to bring anyone I find who was in trouble and matching that description here.” Peter said like everything made total sense.

Looking around properly for the first-time Blaine realized that they were standing on the Balcony outside of Stark Tower.

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Blaine muttered turning towards the sound of the Balcony doors opening.

“Hey Spider Kid. Got the alert what’s up?” His dad said appearing at the door.

“Found a guy matching your description and brought him here just like you told me to Mr. Stark.” Peter said proudly and Blaine rolled his eyes at the kiss up kind of tone he was using. This kid obviously idolized his father.

“Oh, hey Kiddo. Back so soon?” Tony said stepping out fully onto the balcony with that small knowing smile that he wore when he was clearly amused by something. “I see you met the spider kid.Pretty cool skills huh? Did he show you his webs?”

“Oh yeah.I got an up-close and personal demonstration of them and everything.”


End file.
